


Bullet Wounds and Trust

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, phantom thief!AU, thief!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: Bringing a wanted criminal into your house wasn't considered illegal. Even if it was illegal, Shuichi didn't care because he was not going to leave Ouma Kokichi behind a dumpster to bleed to death at 2 AM. He did not need that on his conscience.(A.K.A A fic where Kokichi is injured, and Shuichi helps him.)





	Bullet Wounds and Trust

Frowning, Shuichi searched through multiple alleyways, speeding through them once they appeared empty. The moon was his main source of light, the streetlights of the street avenue were damaged, cut by the one he was chasing. Shuichi dashed into the next neighboring avenue, eyes adapting to the darkness. His once aimless footsteps barely made a sound against the silence of the street, and his breathing was hushed enough to make his presence hidden.

Where was he?

The unusually friendly thief didn’t normally sprint away from the crime scene. A chase being shared between them was practically routine for him. Seeing the thief speed away into a series of dark passageways was concerning, especially after seeing him flinch so suddenly.

Shuichi shook his head and continued to search for the main culprit multiple crimes. He refused to focus on such irrelevant details. Capturing the leader of the D.I.C.E organization would significantly decrease the crime rate in Japan. Although the crime boss was a rather harmless character to the police, he was a rather dangerous person, having multiple connections.

The heavy, mixed scent of iron and garbage halted Shuichi in his tracks.

Blood.

Analyzing the alleyway, Shuichi immediately noted how he would have passed by it dismissively if he hadn’t noticed the smell. The scent of blood was being masked easily by the scent of trash, yet an expert at crime scenes would have been able to identify the metallic scent. The alleyway was only holding a dumpster and several trashcans, cardboard boxes, the usual.

No one would have seen the glimpse of a white hat hiding behind that green dumpster.  
As quiet as a mouse, Shuichi raced over to the green dumpster, unsurprised that he found a trembling white figure grinning up at him with a smirk.

“Hello, my beloved detective!” The figure giggled, a teasing tone being used. “I know you haven’t seen much of me today, but I didn’t think you would actually search for me! No one told me that detectives were such stalkers.” 

“Ouma, is something wrong? You look-“

“Saihara-chan! Did you actually expect the job of catching me to be easy? My, is my beloved detective losing his touch? I didn’t expect you to warm up to me so quickly! You need to do a better job at your job!” 

Shuichi frowned, watching the boy laugh. His smile was forced, and his posture was slumped. The short boy was huddled against his left side, as if he was covering something. His usual attire was bloody, his body was shaking, as I he was preventing himself to cry in pain of even tremble.

It didn’t take a genius to know what happened to him.

“You got shot?!” Shuichi asked, alarmed that such a wound to the crime leader occurred. He crouched down to the thief’s level, not approaching any further once he saw him wince at the sudden close proximity. “Kokichi, we need to take you to the hospital immediately!” There were so many horrible things that could come from this predicament. A vital organ might be punctured. His chest might be paralyzed. He could die of blood los-

Kokichi turned away, squeezing himself closer into the corner between the dumpster and the end of the alley. “No need to Mr. Detective!” Kokichi chirped out, hugging his torso to closer to himself, trying to avoid the mere gaze Shuichi had on him. “Your police friend only grazed me slightly. It doesn’t hurt at all!” Continuing to tell white-lies, Kokichi exaggerated his words with a bright smile. “Are you actually worried that I might die? Thanks, but no thanks, I don’t know if I can trust a stalker like you.”

Glancing up to the nearby roofs, Shuichi inwardly thanked the world that there weren’t any nearby cameras to capture this possible development between them.

“You still need medical attention.” Forcing Kokichi to gently stop hugging his legs, Shuichi looked him in the eyes. “We are going to my house and I am going to clean your wound, okay?” With full acknowledgement that the offer was a bad idea, Shuichi continued to look the thief in the eye.

Bringing a criminal into your apartment complex wasn’t really illegal.

Kokichi blinked, his white hat threatening to fall from his head. His mind raced through all the possible ways it could go wrong. His pulse quickened, which was probably a bad idea due to the consequences of blood loss putting his life on the line. Did Shuichi actually-? There was no way he was being trusted enough to enter his enemy’s house. And there was no fucking way that he, himself was going to be stupid enough to actually accept the offer, when he fully knew that he could be ambushed in this vulnerable state of his.

None of those thoughts stopped him from responding.

“I can’t walk, anymore movement might make me lose too much blood.” He whispered, mentally berating himself for speaking the truth to a ‘enemy`.

Kokichi watched with waiting eyes, seeing the detective lick his lips and sigh. “I guess I am going to have to carry you. Move a bit closer, I don’t want to hurt you.” Keeping a watchful eye on the way Kokichi’s arms shifted, the detective carefully scooped the thief into his arms, holding him bridal-style. Thank god he was pretty small, it made him easier to carry.

The thief’s heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed an almost audible gasp. He ducked his head into his chest, his face threatening to turn into a sheepish smile. Thank god it was two am, or Mr. Detective would have noticed how the tips of his ears were turning red.

“Make sure to keep quiet.” Shuichi reminded, standing up from his crouch. He walked steadily towards his apartment complex. The police were probably still searching for the crime leader, searching in areas near the scene.

Rolling his eyes, Kokichi smiled brightly at the detective’s face, scooting himself closer into the detective’s chest for a more comfortable position. “I didn’t know that Saihara-chan! You are soooo smart!”

Shuichi didn’t respond for a minute, allowing Kokichi to pluck his hat of his head, so he could have a better view of the detective’s face, who seemed to be in search for cameras and other spectators. “Why did you even vandalize that hotel?” he questioned, picking up speed slightly once he noticed several cars ahead of him.

Pondering for an answer, Kokichi just smiled to the detective. “Maybe I just wanted your attention?” He suggested, “It has been over a week since we last saw each other. Did you ever think that I just missed by favorite detective?” 

Shaking his head, Shuichi slowed his steps, the streetlight for his apartment making his small blush obvious. “The thought didn’t occur to me.” Taking several steps up the stairs, Shuichi switched his hand away from Kokichi’s leg for a brief second, grabbing his key. He opened the door with mild difficulty, and locket it shut. 

Kokichi made a strained smile, his wound being a major pain in the ass to him. The apartment was plain, only having the bare necessities. It was obvious that Shuichi didn’t normally have guests to entertain. Such small facts were…adorable, to say the least. Kokichi looked down to gaze at the lump of his torn scarf, the effects of him tearing it earlier to try and create a gauze for more wound control. 

Was this what it felt like to be trusted? Sure, it was a shitty way to see trust in someone, but the mere fact that Shuichi cared about him enough to bring him to his living space comforted him.

Maybe the detective wasn’t just chasing him because it was a jo-

“Once I place you on the bed, can you take off your shirt?” 

The thief blinked into realization. Did he really just daze out by daydreaming about how he was being trusted? When did he grow so weak? Not having an answer, Kokichi just nodded, and Shuichi placed him down onto his bed. It was only then did Kokichi actually realize that he was sitting on the bed, in the actual bedroom, of the one who wanted to capture him, and send him to the police.

Holy fuck, he was screwed.

“I’m going to get you some painkillers; don’t move around, you could lose more blood.” Stepping out of the bedroom, the detective’s voice echoed through the hallway. And Kokichi was left staring after his leaving figure.

If being alone sucked, it was fucking horrible to leave the caring gaze of his beloved.

Kokichi softly groaned, wanting to hug his knees, but quickly reminded himself not to move so much.

Shuichi Saihara was a detective, with the common sense of a genius and a heart of gold. He did everything he could to try and find him, capture him for once and for all. He was the only one out of all the other detectives to remain focused on him for more than six months, and actually have conversations with him outside of the good cop-bad cop bullshit others gave him. 

Shuichi Saihara was the only one who wanted to learn more about him and solve the mystery behind his ‘mask of lies`. The only one who wanted to know the reason behind his prankster organization, other than just easily catch him and turn him in to the officials with no conscience of reason.

Shuichi Saihara was the only one to actually give a damn about his life, despite it being a stupid move. The only one outside of his teammates to take proper authority and responsibility of condition, actually having moments where he questioned if he was under the weather or having enough sleep.

He was the most important human being in Kokichi’s life, that was an obvious fact to him. He didn’t play with denial. Lying to yourself was the biggest sin in his book. Harming others for no reason being the next. 

Saihara-chan was a kind person, who new experiences into the thief’s life. He didn’t want to lose the connection he had with the detective. He adored each and every single moment he shared with the detective, cherishing his company.

Kokichi wouldn’t trade Shuichi for the world.

Would Shuichi trade him in for a job?

\--  
Shuichi walked back into his bedroom, carrying an orange prescription bottle, a wet towel, a dry cloth, a roll of gauze, a bottle of liquid soap, antibiotic cream, and a glass of water. He quickly placed the last five items on the bed dresser so he wouldn’t have to balance all the items. Kokichi actually did follow his orders, missing his uniform and gloves, and was watching his with a smile that was not quite reaching his eyes.

Being a detective helped in analyzing people, inspecting their behavior, their attitude, and their overall personality.

The thief in front of him was one of the biggest enigma’s he has ever encountered throughout his lifespan. And he was by far the most interesting.

What kind of criminal would vandalize buildings for entertainment, yet not harm others for life relief?

Only the leader of the D.I.C.E organization, who was a liar who lied for the greater good.

Noting how the wound was indeed, only the effects of aa grazed bullet, Shuichi sat down on the bed, close to Kokichi’s wound. Blood stained the left side of his uniform completely and the checked scarf he normally wore was acting as a temporary gauze over the round. The amount of blood the thief lost was concerning, to say the least. Thankfully, the wound was beginning to repair itself, hints if the injury drying being obvious, but…

“Do you want me to disinfect it thoroughly?” Shuichi questioned, “it will be painful, yet it would clean the blood and- “

“Oh my god.” Kokichi announced to the room, exasperated and tired of the amount of warnings that escaped the detective’s lips. “Just do it already! I’m not a snowflake you know! I once fell off a four-story building and got up with no injuries!”

The amount of exaggeration in the tale was obvious, but Shuichi didn’t let it dwindle his logic.” I don’t want to hurt you Kokichi.” He repeated, hearing the breath in the thief’s throat hitch momentarily. “I am not going to do anything without your permissi-“  
“So, you’re like my own personal slave! You are reminding me of someone right now. I think her name was Kirumi!”   
“…sure, just please tell me what you would like for me to do.”   
Kokichi bit his lip, not expecting to be approached with such a direct question. Their question seemed like casual banter to him, a normal conversation where he could let his guard down and wear half of his heart on his sleeve. 

…

“Just…do what you want to do to me.”

“H-huh?”

“Just…I don’t know, do what you think is best for my state?” Kokichi ordered, not being entirely sure of what he was saying. He turned his head away, almost speaking to himself. “I trust you…I guess.”

Blinking softly, Shuichi watched for any signs of pain, before Shuichi quickly pumped several streams of soap onto the wet towel at the dresser, and placed it the blood-stained skin of Kokichi, wiping away the clotted red liquid, and trying his best to avoid direct pressure with the wound. Nevertheless, Kokichi still hissed in pain, gritting his teeth.

God he was never going to live this down if this situation caught the ears of his teammates. 

Finally wiping away most of the blood, and stabilizing the wound, Shuichi tore off a long strip of gauze and wrapped around the bullet graze, allowing the it to breath yet also limiting it to bleeding only slightly. Shuichi wrapped the tissue around Kokichi’s torso, successfully tying it and securing the wound safely.

They shared an awkward glance, before Shuichi finally shoved the prescription bottle into his hands. “Don’t overdose.” Shuichi joked, watching Kokichi lean himself against his pillow and pop two Tylenol pills into his mouth and swallow them dry before reaching for the glass of water. “I’m…I’m going to just…get you a change of clothes…” Shuichi awkwardly muttered before dashing into his small closet of clothing, which mostly held replicas of his uniform.

Kokichi blinked in surprise, almost gagging on the water he was drinking. “I didn’t know Saihara-chan was a child rapist.” He teased, watching in amusement when Shuichi sputtered and denied all accusations. “I hope you know that I am in my early twenties, not in middle school. But if you are thinking of tying me up and roughing up my body, I could make an arrangeme- “

“NOPE!” Shuichi finally exclaimed, covering his face with a hand, and turning the opposite direction, He tossed a t-shirt into Kokichi arms, before speeding away quickly, mumbling something about changing in the bathroom. The prankster snickered into the t-shirt, covering his face with the garment. Watching Shuichi get affected by such comments and outright quitting the conversation was amazing. He grinned, smiling with a twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

If they weren’t on opposite ends of the law, was this what life with the detective would feel like?

Quickly shaking away the thought before it could evolve into a manifestation of one-sided hopes, Kokichi put on the t-shirt, and waited for Shuichi to return.

…

He didn’t.  
\--  
Kokichi jumped off the bed, tired of watching the detective’s alarm clock read the time of 3:42 am and walked out of the bedroom.

Where exactly did he go? Kokichi wondered, entering the living room.

The answer was staring at him right in the face.

The detective was sitting down on the floor, filling out documents on the make-shift wooden desk. He seemed to be so entranced into the activity, the he didn’t notice Kokichi watching him. He had a calculator right next to him and seemed to filing numbers whilst also punching in numbers.

“What type of person actually owns a calculator? Isn’t it the twenty-first century?”   
Shuichi looked up from his papers, eyes widening in surprise, yet not disappointing shock. “Ouma-kun, what are you doing here?” he questioned, looking at him tiredly, seeing his condition with the dim light. “You should be resting right now. Do you need anything?”

“That’s what I should be asking you.” Kokichi replied easily, hopping down next to the detective onto the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Taxes.” Was the one-word, simple reply, yet it contained so much trouble for their generation.

“Ohhhhh…” Kokichi drawled out, leaning against the detective. “How do people actually do those things?”

“Well, you see, you have to pa-“

“Come sleep with me already…” Kokichi nuzzled his head against the detective’s shoulder, making him drop his pen in alarm.

Shuichi glanced at him, who was half-asleep on his shoulder. Not believing what the thief said, Shuichi stammered, “E-Excuse me?”

“Let’s share your bed.” Kokichi whined childishly, looking nothing like a normal ‘early-twenties` male with the oversized shirt and messy hair. “It’s boring in your room. I already searched for blackmail and you keep nothing in there.”

Shuichi licked his lips, before pausing and closing his mouth. This almost sounded like a casual conversation between a couple, nothing at all like their respective roles, a thief and the detective chasing him.

Shaking his head, Shuichi was about to deny the offer, before he felt the nuzzling on his shoulder halt to a sudden stop. Glancing at the thief, who was now sound asleep against him. He was expecting the usual antics of the thief, a waterfall of tears, uncontrollable sobs, whining, pouting, not for the thief to be asleep against him.

With a sigh, Shuichi slowly got up into a kneeling position, to where he scooped the unconscious male into his arms and began to walk him back to sleep in his bed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing when Ouma unconsciously smothered his face into Shuichi’s chest.  
It was nearly 4 am…

Shuichi placed the boy on the bed mattress, having to pull the clinging boy away from his source of warmth and comfort, and placed him on the bed gently. 

He watched the object of his work load sleep soundly on his bed with a small frown etched upon his face, a possible effect for being torn away from the body heat. 

Who knew the Phantom Thief was a cuddler?

Despite having thoughts against it, Shuichi leaned closely into Kokichi’s face, placing a small, chaste kiss on his forehead.

As much as he would actively try to deny it, Shuichi loved Kokichi. 

He adored him completely and was borderline obsessed with him. The amount of times his name appeared in case studies practically screamed that little fact out.

It was entirely against was he was original goal was, to catch the Phantom thief and have him pay for his crimes. He truly didn’t want to do that anymore.

Kokichi was harmless, dangerous, and overall, the most precious human being in Shuichi’s entire life.

He would do anything to protect the little shitstain, even if he were to get hurt in the end. He was the most important thing in the detective’s life. Not because he was a job, or a mission goal to capture.

Because he enjoyed being with him, and truly loved the little quirks that made him imperfect. Shuichi would be willing to accept him entirely if given the chance.

But not yet.

With a small, almost sad smile, Shuichi was about to step up from the bed he was sitting on, and return to the calculator, a hand shot forward to touch his shoulder sleeve. The detective glanced at the half-awake thief, who’s grip on his jacket was gentle. 

“Don’t leave me, Shuichi…” 

The words were said in an almost dream-like state. The detective couldn’t tell if he was the one being addressed, or Kokichi was having a dream.

Either way his response was the same.

With Kokichi now smiling, Shuichi sighed and crawled next to Kokichi, who subconsciously scooted away to make room for him. Placing his head on the pillow Kokichi was once using, the detective laid eyes of the crime leader, the object of his affections and the usual occupier of his thoughts late at night. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself that maybe…maybe there was a future for them together. Sleeping soundly, buried his face into Shuichi’s arms, feeling immense comfort. Two words echoed in his ears, but his dreams took them to create happy fantasies of him and his beloved.

“I won’t”


End file.
